


THE HIDDEN CONSEQUENCES: FILE FUTURE SIDE STORY

by MisaoStars



Series: The Hidden Consequences Universe [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Heart Pirates, Mentions of Kid Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisaoStars/pseuds/MisaoStars
Summary: In the future, Penguin meets an usual fellow which he and the guy bond over.... SUNNY SIDE UPS!?
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Penguin & Heat
Series: The Hidden Consequences Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902088
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	THE HIDDEN CONSEQUENCES: FILE FUTURE SIDE STORY

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically like an OVA for an anime. But this is an official story for the Hidden Consequences SAGA!!
> 
> There are theories and mentions of other characters too!
> 
> Inspired by To Aru Kagaku no Railgun T

It was a sunny average day.

The island was just normal, and it was filled with normal behavior and no asshole citizens.

Penguin sighed and was holding a huge grocery bag.

_Should come back home now…._

Penguin was just walking back to the pier, trying to go back to _The Heart Orphanage_. He bought some ingredients for Sachi’s cooking skills.

_I wonder what dinner will be for today…. Sachi can be filled with surprises…_ Penguin thought.

Penguin noticed some people were staring at him but not saying anything.

_….Is it the outfit I am wearing? I knew I should have changed….._ Penguin thought.

Come to think of it. It IS TECHINICALLY a nice day, sunny and warm. Penguin was wearing a jacket and long jeans.

But it was **for the best…… He doesn’t want to have attention on his self-inflicted wounds….**

Penguin was frowned and just kept going.

Penguin soon saw the small signs of walking to the pier, which made Penguin feel a little more relieved to have SOME peace.

_That was awkward…. Maybe-_

But Penguin’s thoughts were interrupted when there was a sudden scream at the nearby alleyway.

“ ** _NNNOOOO!!! MY EGGS!! MY PRECIOUS EGGS!! HOW DARE YOU!!!_** ”

Penguin, jolted and curious, slowly went to the alleyway for a peak.

There was an average height guy with white-gray dreadlocks. What made the guy unusual was that he was wearing a corset. That’s something you don’t see every day.

The guy also wore a thin silk jacket, black cloth pants, and leather boots.

Very obvious he was pissed.

Penguin noticed that the white dreadlocks was surrounded by a bunch of bloodied beaten up men (but still alive). The white dreadlocks was kicking one guy in PURE anger and frustration.

Penguin took a look at the beaten-up men.

No wait…. Not just any men. Penguin could tell they were **thugs.** Especially because the thugs had knives gripping in their fists and brass knuckles. Some had scary tattoos on their arms.

Looks like the thugs tried to jump on the white dreadlocks guy but the joke was on them.

“ **THAT WAS THE LAST BATCH OF EGGS THAT WERE ON SALE!! NOW I’LL _NEVER_ HAVE MY SUNNY-SIDE UPS!! I BOUGHT THAT WITH MY MONEY!!! FUCK YOU!!**” The guy screamed.

Soon, the guy slumped in defeat and sadness.

“There is no god…..” The guy whined.

Penguin noticed a bag next to the white-dreadlocks. It was demolished and could see the smushed yolks.

_Come to think of it, the eggs were on short supply on this island…. I could see why he is pissed…._

Penguin felt sorry for the guy. He had the courage.

“U-um…..” Penguin called out.

The guy turned. His face had stitches on his cheeks and lips. There was dark shadow under his eyes.

“WHAT!?” The guy barked with comical tears in his eyes.

“U-Um…. W-Well I have some eggs in my bag…..” Penguin stuttered.

The guy just stared at Penguin, as if Penguin was some kind god from the heavens.

“R-Really?” The guy had a kind grateful voice.

_____________________________________________

_How did I end up like this….._

Penguin thought in annoyance and concern.

The white-dreadlocks guy invited Penguin to his hotel room. He described out of pure excitement that he was from a pirate crew, but he went separated to a neighbor island for some additional food supplies by a solo ship. He volunteered to stay in a few days.

Funny thing is, the white dreadlocks guy **doesn’t know HOW TO COOK SUNNY SIDE UPS….**

The guy only relied on pre-cooked meals to survive by himself.

Penguin just decided to at least cook the guy a meal to help. Good thing Sachi taught him a thing or two about simple meals. The guy was sitting on the hotel dining table, staring at Penguin with excitement.

“O-Oh! By the way! **My name’s Heat!** What’s yours?” The guy introduced himself.

“H-huh? Oh…. Penguin….” Penguin introduced himself.

“Interesting! Our names are based on one-word things! Hahahaha!!” Heat laughed.

“Huh. What a coincidence….” Penguin admitted.

The lid on the pan was foggy, meaning the egg is about to be cooked. The small sausages were sizzling as well.

“….Oh. Now I take out some of the precooked rice.” Penguin said to himself. He took a pack out from his grocery bag. There were luckily a bunch more Penguin bought just in case for _his siblings_ at least.

He heated it up. Heat had a genuine confused look.

“W-What are you doin?” Heat asked.

“Making sunny side up.” Penguin replied.

“But I would just eat the eggs with ketchup.” Heat said.

“Look, I will at least give you a meal that is much better than just eating eggs. And besides, I KNOW how to cook more than you. Stop whining please.” Penguin said. Heat shut up.

Penguin finished the cooking.

“Put the sunny side on the cooked rice….. Put the cut sausages next to it….. Put soy sauce…. Alright done!” Penguin sighed in exhaustion. He put the plate in front of Heat.

Heat just stared.

“……..What is this?” Heat asked.

“Is THIS the attitude you give me?” Penguin felt annoyed.

“No no. I never had this before. This is a new twist.” Heat stumbled. It was an honest and kind expression.

“Really? **I** honestly feel that just eating sunny side ups with ONLY ketchup is a little miserable.” Penguin said.

“And your dish is a little too much for a simple sunny side up!” Heat came back.

“Touche….” Penguin raised his hands.

“And besides! I bet the dish is not that-” Heat just quickly did a bite.

“ ** _SÅ LÄCKRA!_** ” Heat had sparkles in his eyes and was smiling widely. Penguin may not get the translation, but Penguin could tell that Heat liked the dish. Heat then scarfed down the **whole dish IN SECONDS.** Penguin had a sweat drop but actually, Penguin felt happy Heat enjoyed it. 

“Well I’m glad you liked it.” Penguin calmly said. “Sorry for judging your food Penguin!” Heat was still munching on the food for long-lasting taste. 

“It’s fine.” Penguin said. _And…. DID I JUST MADE A FRIEND WITH ANOTHER PIRATE BY FUCKING **EGGS**??_ Penguin realized. 

“A-Anyway, I don’t have much time. I have to go back to my home.” Penguin said. He grabbed his groceries and was about to leave. 

“H-Hey! Wait! We just met!” Heat whined. “I felt bad that your eggs were destroyed because of the shortage. Here.” Penguin gave Heat three eggs.

“You leave here in two days right? At least you should treasure them. You had some trouble caused by assholes.” Penguin said. 

“…….” Heat had tears in his eyes but with a wide smile.

“Then I hope we meet again!” Penguin smiled kindly. He slowly walked out of the hotel. 

“Farval min van!” Heat said. 

_______________________________________________ 

It was just five minutes and Heat missed Penguin already. He would never think that he would make a friend that is good at cooking! Not to mention a nice friend! Heat just wanted to have a last look. He looked out of the multi-story hotel window. He saw Penguin exiting out of the hotel. Heat was about to do a signal to give out another wave of goodbye. **Suddenly, a group of muscular people wearing shady clothes popped out of nowhere, TASED PENGUIN FROM BEHIND, CHLOROFORMED AND TIED HIM UP. They carried Penguin over one man’s shoulders, and they ran with ease.**

“V-Vad I hela varlden!?” Heat was shocked and surprised by the sudden twist of events. 

_W-What should I do!? K-Killer told me not to make too much noise or else the marines will recognize me-!! But Penguin helped making me the greatest dish ever!! UUUHHHHHHH-!!!!!! **FUCK IT!!! LET’S GO!**_ Heat jumped off from the three-story window and landed in a super-hero like pose. 

Heat saw the foot tracks. 

_They may be sneaky on kidnappings, but they SUCK at erasing evidence!_ Heat thought. Heat followed the tracks.

________________________________________________ 

Penguin was still lying unconscious on a crate. Arms tied tightly behind his back, legs tied as well, gagged by a simple cloth. A group of men were surrounding him. 

“He belongs to them. No doubt about it.” The leader said. 

“What’s so special about this guy?” One follower said. 

“Take a look at his jacket. It’s a good thing the citizens alarmed us about him before there was any harm.” The leader said. Tugging at Penguin’s jacket sleeve. 

You see, the reason why Penguin was being stared by other people in the island wasn’t because of his choice of clothing in a nice weather (A.N At the beginning part of the story). It was **because of the jolly roger symbol on Penguin’s jacket. The people recognized what Jolly Roger it belonged to, unbeknownst to Penguin.**

“You see this jolly roger? This guy **belongs to the _Heart Orphanage_.**” The leader said. The followers flinched in fear and shock. 

“ **T-The Heart Orphanage Pirates?? _THE FUCKING HEART ORPHANAGE PIRATES!!? THIS GUY!? YOU MEAN THE MENTALLY INSANE FREAKS!?_**” One follower yelled. 

“Yeah. Everyone KNOWS these people are **a threat to the whole world.** With their mental insanity problems, who KNOWS what they will do.” The leader said. 

“Good thing we alarmed the higher-ups to pick the boy up! Then we can use him as a hostage and as a PLAN to get the other remaining mental creeps!” One follower laughed. 

“But this boy is VERY light! Wonder what mental craziness he has?” One follower said. 

That was when Penguin woke up. He tried to move but realized what happened to him. 

“But I’m sorta disappointed that we caught someone else rather than that **weird red head.** ” One follower shook his head in disappointment. 

Penguin felt nothing….. Nothing but rage. **HE KNEW these assholes were talking about Sachi…..**

“Yeah? You mean the one who **acts like a different person in every TEN MINUTES? Yeah, it would be best if we turn THAT creep to the marines. He would be a good weapon if he has a right brain.**” The leader said.

_HOW DARE YOU!! HOW **FUCKING DARE YOU** MAKE FUN OF SACHI!!!_ Penguin tried to scream in PURE RAGE. But the cloth muffled his voice. 

The men realized Penguin was awake. 

“Hey, this creep’s awake.” One follower said. 

“Taser him again.” The leader said. 

“Got it.” Another follower said and took out the taser.

Penguin was prepared for the worst. 

Then, there was an angry voice. “ ** _Oy!!_** ” 

The men looked behind to see Heat, who was nearly out of breath. 

_Made it in time!_ Heat thought. 

“The fuck?” The leader was confused. Heat charged at the men. 

The men had tasers, so Heat was prepared. Heat actually managed to take down the men by close hand-to-hand combat. Heat has to admit; these people are experienced in fighting in close combat too. But Heat was focused on the men’s legs and got them to fall down. Heat managed to grab one of the tasers by elbowing at one of the men’s arms and used it against the men in an ironic sense of humor and situation. It worked. 

“Phew! Ah! You okay buddy?” Heat said, running to Penguin. Penguin did a muffled voice.

“Ah. Whops.” Heat got rid of the gag. 

“Here! You okay?” Heat asked again, taking out a pocket knife and was cutting the ropes tying up Penguin’s wrists. 

“Y-Yeah….. Thanks.” Penguin said. “Anyway, what’s with these guys? It looked like you were worth of value to them….” Heat said. 

That’s when it hit Penguin. Penguin took a closer look at the defeated group of men in shady clothing. 

“WE HAVE TO HIDE.” Penguin said. 

“What?” Heat was surprised at Penguin’s outburst. 

“ **WE NEED TO HIDE NOW! I HEARD THAT THEY ALREADY ALARMED THE HIGHER RANKS! I thought that sounded weird!** ” Penguin panicked. 

“C-Can’t we just let the marines take care of this while we are minding our own business somewhere else?” Heat suggested.

“ **YOU DON’T GET IT! THESE MEN _ARE THE MARINES!!_** ” Penguin cried. 

“W-WHAT!!?” Heat panicked, realizing whose asses he kicked. “Come on!” Penguin grabbed Heat’s arm and went back to the city. This time, Penguin just took off his hat and jacket, something that can’t really reveal his identity for a long while.

__________________________________________ 

**MOMENTS LATER…..**

Heat and Penguin are in an alleyway. They were out of breath but at least they were FAR AWAY from the men. 

“So….. Mind telling me who…. You REALLY are??” Heat asked. 

“……I guess I don’t have a choice….. do I?...... **I’m from the Heart Orphanage…..** ” Penguin said. 

Heat looked up in excitement. 

“ **THE HEART ORPHANAGE!!!?** ” Heat nearly cried. Penguin did a ‘SUSH’ gesture. Penguin soon became quiet and nodded. 

“ **Is KIBIRI NEARBY!?** ” Was Heat’s question. 

Penguin was REALLY surprised on that question. Usually many pirate groups will be afraid about the Heart Orphanage because of the mental illnesses the crew has. But Heat was different. 

“ **H-HOW DO YOU KNOW KIBIRI!?** ” Penguin was now yelling. 

“She’s my best Angel! I wanna see her!! Wire will be **SO JEALOUS! HAHAHA! SUCK IT WIRE!** ” Heat gloated. 

“W-Wire?” Penguin was confused. 

“Oh. A brother of mine. Anyway. Is Kibiri in this island!?” Heat was eager for an answer. 

“Oh um…. She’s with her husband away from the neighboring island. Sorry.” Penguin said. Heat did a devastating yell and was comically crying hard on the ground. 

“J-Just who are you?” Penguin asked. 

“Me? I’m Heat from the **KID PIRATES.** ” Heat said.

“Kid Pirates!?” Penguin was surprised. 

“Well, yeah. We are _technically_ on a vacation…..” Heat said. 

Penguin heard about the Kid Pirates. **The “HIGHEST CRUEL KILL COUNT PIRATES”** is what people call them. **They say that the captain, EUSTASS KID, is LITERALLY UNTOUCHABLE despite him in crutches, struggling to walk.** His close partner, **KILLER,** IS AT THE SAME LEVEL TOO, though he just guides Kid and just stands to watch the bloody fireworks.

But the good news is, the Heart Orphanage is in a VERY CLOSE alliance with many high bounty pirates, **especially the Straw hat Pirates, the Drake Pirates, AND the Kid Pirates.**

Curious thing is….. The world government viewed the Heart Orphanage as the **most wanted** rather than the Kid Pirates and Straw-hat Pirates though…… Maybe it’s because of Cora-san’s past close connection to the marines and he discovered their secret scientific plans? Or how Kibiri-san is a past marine Admiral? Or how the pirate crews’ ‘mentally ill’ mind is ‘a threat to the whole government’? Or maybe the alliances themselves. Cora-san, Kibiri, and especially their son, Captain Tragalfar D. Water Law, accepted and helped Penguin, Sachi, Bepo, and all other crews who were suffering from their phobias, PTSD, personality disorders, eating disorders, and even depression. The whole crew are a whole family and the children of the orphanage never wanted to leave. They always help each other despite the hardships, and they manage to fight their illnesses. Some crews, like Cora-san and Kibiri-san’s eldest son, X Drake, made their own crew and separated ways but at least kept contact. 

“O-Oh! Congrats on your captain!” Heat said, making Penguin’s head went back to reality. 

“O-Oh?” 

“Yeah! I heard the news! **He’s married to Luffy right**? I knew he would do it!” Heat said.

“O-OH!! Yeah! I’ll tell Captain about you!” Penguin smiled and even shook Heat’s hand.

"Me too!"

_I really wonder if our Captain would believe us…._ Both Penguin and Heat thought to themselves. 

“A-A-ANYWAY! We should at least have some time to ourselves! Now that we know what crew we are on!” Heat said. 

“Um… But I have to go back to the ship-” Penguin was worried but then he realized. 

“AAAAHHHH!! My groceries!!” Penguin cried. 

_Ah. That’s right, they just took him and left the bag…._ Heat realized. 

“Sachi will be sad….” Penguin had a genuine guilt-ridden face. Heat felt bad. By now, a bunch of homeless people must have stolen the groceries. Heat knew how the city was after staying there for a couple of days.

“Tell you what! Let’s go shopping and I pay! As a friend and pay back to you giving me dinner.” Heat said. 

“……You saved me. That is enough….” Penguin said. 

“Nah! These men were literally **nothing!** Not only that, I didn’t even use my usual attack moves! And besides, those eggs were the BEST life-saving gifts you gave me so let’s go already!!” Heat insisted, grabbing Penguin’s arm and dragging him to a nearby food outlet.

____________________________________________ 

**MEANWHILE….**

A man with brown long hair was noticing the debris and the beaten-up men. The man sighed.

This just keeps getting BETTER AND **BETTER.**

Marine Captain Rashomon, one of the top young marine assassins, was sighing in annoyance even louder.

He got a call about the captured Heart Orphanage crew but apparently, this is the scene he gets. Rashomon wore a black leather jacket, normal denim jeans, well-polished black shoes, and a normal white T-shirt. What a marine captain won’t usually wear and what a normal citizen would wear. But that is necessary for assassination. Good thing he taught his soldiers to wear something other than the usual marine outfits. But it was a waste anyway.

_I skipped lunch with my friends for THIS fucking bullshit. I thought these men are my most trusted combat members._ _But I WILL give them this. They DID CAPTURE the guy. I could tell by the cut ropes and the slightly damp gag cloth._ _It looked like by judging by some of my members’ surprised faces, there was someone unexpected that interrupted their job and beat their asses._

Rashomon lifted one of his men’s bruised arm (the man whose taser was stolen by Heat). He noticed a white-gray strand of hair. 

_One clue. And the footprints on this gravel, no heels and average size for a man. Two sets of footprints. Two men ran away._ _I just got here five minutes after the call. They SHOULDN’T have gone far._

Rashomon took out a paper from his black leather jacket. 

It was a picture of Penguin. The men took a picture of him and sent it to Rashomon while Penguin was unconscious back then. 

_Black-gray hair, blue eyes, VERY underweight body, and a visible scar on the neck…. That description is enough to find._ _For now, they are in hiding, but I bet that the Penguin fellow just got rid of the jacket and hat. Still futile. If he does that, then he and his unexpected white-haired friend might be in a large crowd….. There is a nearby food outlet happening. Let’s start there._

_____________________________________ 

“Here we go! Where should we go first?” Heat asked Penguin. 

Penguin was just shy and quiet. 

“Well, the fruit section….” Penguin said.

“Let’s go!” Heat said. 

“W-Wait! Just hold on a second! I still wanted to ask you about something!” Penguin said. 

“Hm?”

“How do you know about Kibiri? How did you meet her?” Penguin asked.

“ **We met at a train** (A.N The Hidden Consequences Chapter 100)….. It was a pleasurable view to see her having that gentle face and her touch on my face and hair…..” Heat had hearts in his eyes that it comically disturbed Penguin. 

“And I believe your brother Wire has a crush on her too? Despite Kibiri BEING **MARRIED??** ” Penguin hinted.

“Ah! We love her so much! Such a beautiful woman! She even inspired me about Wire and my sense of fashion!” Heat said. 

“She did?” Penguin asked in surprise, looking at Heat’s style. 

“Yeah! She said that ANYONE can have any fashion sense and that it can fit them well! She said she had seen some men wear corsets and fishnets!” Heat said.

_I can believe that….. Kibiri is really a kind encouraging mom…._ Penguin thought.

“Anyway! What are you going to make once you go back home?” Heat asked eagerly. 

“Oh. Um well my younger brother will make the dinner. He has creative ideas.” Penguin said. 

“OOH! A younger brother? What’s his name?” 

“Sachi.”

“Oh? Sachi? Interesting name! Can’t wait to see him someday!” Heat said.

“He’s nice and energetic.” Penguin did a vague but positive description. 

“Well that’s nice! Do you think he can make me some nice egg rece-” 

**_BANG!!!_**

Blood spurted out from Heat’s shoulder. Penguin couldn’t process what **THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED.**

Unbeknownst to them, Rashomon was behind the two. And sadly, Rashomon easily spotted them due to the fact that HEAT WAS THE ONLY GUY THAT HAD WHITE HAIR.

_Found you~~_

Heat groaned in the surprising bleeding pain. 

“W-What!? A **sniper!?** ” Penguin realized what just happened.

“COME ON!” Heat grabbed Penguin and they ran to the nearest alleyway. Heat then took out a den den mushi. 

_Gotta call the crew-_ But unfortunately, the den den mushi was shot by a unseen bullet before Heat could do anything. 

_What!? The crowd and the angle where we are in shouldn’t be in plain sight! This unknown asshole IS GOOD!_ Heat thought. 

“Heat!” Penguin cried. 

“I’m fine. Ow!” Heat spat.

He took out glue from his back pocket and put the glue on the wound. “We gotta get out or else-” Penguin tried to finish but unfortunately, **another unseen bullet hit Heat’s OTHER arm.**

“ **JAVLAR-!** ” Heat yelled. 

Penguin gritted his teeth and just helped Heat up and the two **FUCKING RAN.**

 ** _BANG!!_**

The bullet then hit Heat’s face, blowing off the lower third of his ear.

_GOD DAMNIT! THAT FUCKING DOES IT!!_ Heat was pissed off. 

“We have to expose the sniper! Or else you’ll be dead filled with bullets. Let me be the decoy and-” Penguin was suggesting a plan.

But then, Heat just shoved Penguin to a wall. 

“ **DON’T SAY SUCH STUPID THINGS!! I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN TO USE SOMEONE AS A DECOY! ESPECIALLY A NEW FRIEND!** ” Heat barked. 

“But-!” Penguin tried to argue. 

“Penguin, I’m afraid I have to leave our ways. It’s for your good. And he **wants to play with ME before I drop dead.** Go back to your ship and tell what happened. I’ll fend him off.”

“But!!” 

“GO PENGUIN! You didn’t do anything wrong! You’re a good kid… It’s time for me to **act as a KID PIRATE.** ”

“…..I-I-I I can ask Sachi to make a sunny side up for you! I-I-I Will tell Kibiri about you! Please make it out alive!” Penguin said. 

Heat smiled. He gestured Penguin to be separated. Penguin was hesitant, but he ran in the opposite direction. 

_There’s an area where the FUCKER CAN BE EASILY SPOTTED!_

“First, I have to distract him!” Heat was digging something in his jacket.

_____________________________________ 

Rashomon was walking through the alleyway where Heat and Penguin escaped. Rashomon stopped. The alleyway is suspiciously empty. _I see. That white-haired guy put SOMETHING here._ Rashomon then saw something thin and shiny. It’s a string. _Called it._

The guy just easily dodged the string and went to the end of the alleyway with ease. It was a park. Children and parents were all hanging around the public equipment. Then Rashomon realized something. HE WAS THE ONLY SUSPICIOUS LOOKING ADULT WITHOUT A CHILD AND LOOKED SHADY. 

**_OH! OH SHI-!!_** “ **FOUND YOU~!!** ” Heat yelled, running and **KICKED RASHOMON RIGHT IN THE FACE!!**

In mid-air, Rashomon lifted his palm at Heat. Heat realized that under his hand was **a SILENCER ATTATCHED TO RASHOMON’S ARM.** HEAT DODGED IN TIME AND DID A BACKFLIP. Rashomon gritted his teeth.

“ **ALRIGHT FUCKER! LET’S SEE WHAT YOU CAN DO!** ” Heat smirked despite the blood pooling out of him. 

The parents and children were alarmed at Heat and Rashomon’s standoff. 

Rashomon glared and raised his palms to SHOOT AT HEAT. Heat dodged in time, his strands of hair were cut due to the bullets. It was at the point the children and the parents screamed and ran away. 

Heat noticed a bush and went behind. Rashomon was about to shoot at the bush but then something jumped out of the bush. Rashomon shot at that something…… **Which only was a jacket that Heat took off as a distraction.** Rashomon realized but Heat jumped out and kicked Rashomon in the stomach. 

Rashomon realized Heat also threw something at him. 

**IT WAS A FUCKING SMALL BOMB.**

Rashomon dodged to the right immediately. Heat had a small remote and pressed a red button. 

**_BOOM!_**

The explosion was small, but the impact can be. Huge that it can kill you if your head was RIGHT NEXT TO IT. 

RASHOMON WAS SHOCKED. 

_CLOSE RANGE COMBAT BY BOMBS!!? IS THIS BASTARD FUCKING INSANE!!?_ _BUT EVEN SO-!!_

Rashomon noticed that Heat’s throwing arm was the same shoulder that Rashomon did his first hit at. As soon Heat threw a bomb from his palm, Rashomon easily shot at the bomb and Heat jumped back. The bomb exploded. Heat was knocked off by the impact and lied down on the ground. 

“Haha. **HAHAHA! I guess my luck is ON ME! YOUR THROWING ARM IS FUCKED UP! I GOT THE ADVANTAGE NOW! And look at ya! You can’t even stand now!!** ” Rashomon barked with a sneer. 

Heat then laughed, surprising Rashomon. 

“Oh I can get up. Thing is….. **The reason why I’m on the ground is because IT IS MUCH SAFER THAT WAY.** ” Heat grunted still holding out his small remote. 

Unbeknownst to Rashomon while he was dodging the string triggers from the alleyway, Heat was very fast placing hidden bombs around the area he hid in. At the trees, the bushes, the alleyway, and even the nearby street poles. 

Heat pressed the button.

**_BOOOOOMM!!_**

Rashomon was off guard and he realized what the fuck just happened. 

_HIDDEN BOMBS!? SINCE WHEN!? Oh well, at least I’m unscathed._

Then….. Rashomon felt like throwing up. He did. The smokes from the bombs smelled VERY funny.

_OH THAT SMART FUCKER! HE PUT IN POISON!! BUT WHAT A DUMBASS!! HAHA!! THAT ONLY WORKS IN A CLOSED AREA! THIS IS OUTSIDE! I CAN GET OUT OF THIS SMOKE!_

Rashomon ran out of the gray smoke and took a deep breath of clean air. 

**BUT THEN HEAT CAME OUT OF THE SMOKE AND SHOVED SMALL BOMBS RIGHT AT RASHOMON’S MOUTH.**

**RASHOMON PANICKED FOR REAL. RASHOMON WAS RUNNING, SCRATCHING AT THE BOMBS IN A FRENZY.**

“Farval! ASSHOLE!!” Heat yelled and pressed his remote button. 

**_BOOM!!!_**

An explosion happened and a splash of blood was on the ground.

Heat was heaving, but he won. He then remembered about Penguin.

________________________________________ 

**MOMENTS LATER……**

Penguin made it to the pier, where he could see the Polar Tang Submarine. 

It was a rough ten minutes of running. He then saw something. A bag. A bag filled with many groceries as possible. 

There was a small note. 

_Penguin._ _Let’s meet again someday eh? Let’s eat your sunny-side up dish again! Tell Kibiri I said hi!_ _-H_

Penguin smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? What theories did you come up with?


End file.
